Solved A Problem
by WonderlandIsAnIllusion
Summary: Carver solved a problem because he didn't want to deal with the drama and his older brother being depressed over that elf.


**I do not own Dragon Age 2. Carver Point of View.**

**Solved A Problem**

**By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

My older brother is in love with an elf. An elf who hates mages and my older brother happens to be a mage. However lately Fenris has been warming up a bit more to my brother.

"So, Brother. You are into elf's." I commented smoothly and he stared at me for a moment.

"It doesn't matter he is an elf. I find him to be quite appealing because he's a warrior, strong, fierce, and has muscles."

"So would you find a Templar appealing?" I asked with sarcasm and my brother started to blush. Oh, Maker.

"Well, There are a few good looking Templars an-"

"And they hunt mages down to bring them to the circle." I stated firmly. "Honestly, Brother. You should avoid Templars."

",But still a few of those Templars are attractive. Thankfully there are warriors out there that are not Templars. I would like it if you didn't refer to Fenris as being my pet elf...I would prefer pet warrior." My brother commented cheerfully. I remained silent, mentally sighed, and rolled my eyes at him.

"Fenris would be my loyal pet warrior." My brother commented calmly and then he smiled brightly. "He is good at using his sword. Didn't hurt at all and I loved his sword being inside of m-"

"Enough! Please I do not want to hear about you and Fenris."

"Do you like Fenris?"

"Not one bit, Brother. I just do not want to know about your sexual activities." I groaned loudly.

"Fenris deflowered me. He was my first and I'm in love with him."

"...At least he's not a Templar." I muttered to myself. Yes at least Fenris isn't a Templar. No need for my mage brother to willingly chase after Templars...

"A moth is drawn to the flame just as a mage is drawn to warriors." My brother told me and he hugs his staff. "Some mages willingly go to the circle..and not just because they want to properly control their powers, but because they are drawn there by the protection which Templars offers to them and they are also drawn by mages who are in the circle who can understand them."

"Brother."

"I have wondered a few times what would it be like to be in the circle, but I can't for I have no desire to leave you or mother...If something happens to you and mother...I would join the circle and ask to be made Tranqu-"

"No, Brother. What about your pet elf Fenris?"  
"I do not know for sure if he returns my feelings or not."

"What?"

"I do not know if he loves me...If you and mother die...I'll have the circle make me Tranquil..." My brother informed me and I grabbed him by his front robes.

"Then everything we have done would be in vain, Brother." I snapped at him.

",But didn't you say that mages belong in the circle." My brother said to me in a low voice and I glared at him.

"You are my brother. Stop with this talk of possibly becoming Tranquil." I stated firmly.

"I love Fenris a lot, but yet...it seems as if he doesn't love me a lot..I can't help being a mage..The only way to be rid of being one would be becoming Tranquil." My brother said quietly and I'm tempted to kick Fenris's ass. "I feel such love and devotion towards him, but yet...Is it because I'm a mage..I'm willing to become Tranquil for him."

I walked out and decided that this must stop.

"Fenris, Do you love my brother yes or no." I snapped at him. "My lovesick brother is actually thinking of becoming Tranquil because of you. Is him being a mage so horrible for you that you are taking a sick and twisted as hell pleasure in toying with his damn feelings?"

Fenris slammed the door open and roughly grabbed my brother.

"Don't you dare become Tranquil on me." Fenris said firmly and after a moment his face softens. "I do not hate you, Hawke. I'm not toying with your emotions and this entire situation is new to me."

"It's new to me too, Fenris. You were the first to touch and be inside of me in such a way. I have never loved anyone before you." My brother commented softly and I decided to close the door for I do not want to hear it. "I love you a whole lot, Fenris."

Problem solved. Drama is over and now my brother won't talk about possibly becoming Tranquil. I do not want him to become Tranquil.

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You ^_^**


End file.
